


Worth the Wound

by gowerstreet



Series: The world which hides at the corner of your sight [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A woman's role is in charge, F/M, Gallows humour, Greg is a flirt, Hurt/Comfort, Molly appreciates it, Policing is a dirty job but someone has to do it, after effects of canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowerstreet/pseuds/gowerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sir, that needs seeing to."<br/>Greg shook his head with care.  "It's not going green or dropping off.  The paramedics have enough to do."<br/>Sally was unmoved. "Bollocks. That sod rugby tackled you. That's assault and we need the evidence." She looked down the deserted corridor. "Where's A&E?"</p>
<p>In which Greg is bossed about by two women and actually quite enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wound

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs a few weeks after the events in Repair and Conservation, but can also be read as a standalone.

"Sir, that needs seeing to."

Greg shook his head with care. "It's not going green or dropping off. The paramedics have enough to do."

Sally was unmoved. "Bollocks. That sod rugby tackled you. That's assault and we need the evidence." She looked down the deserted corridor. "Where's A&E?"

Greg leant against the wall and took a cautious breath. "There isn't one. Closed down years ago."

Undeterred, Sally peered down the corridor. "This looks familiar," she said.

“Should do. Mortuary's just down there.”

"Right, Sir, follow me."

“Do I have a choice?"

"Theoretically, but I'm the one with the handcuffs and all my faculties, Sir."  


"I’m not dead yet."

"I know. Bodies don't bleed. Or complain." She hooked her hand under his elbow and eased him upright. "We'll take it slowly, and once you're sorted, you can write your statement."

There was no arguing with Sally when she was in this mood. She'd make a good inspector in a few years.

The mortuary loomed at them as they rounded a corner. A porter opened one of the doors as they passed. Sally vaguely recognised him.

“Evening. Dr Hooper around?" she asked.

“In her office, love. Been in the wars, have we?"

“A little," admitted Greg. "You should see the state of the other bloke."

“I hope he got what was coming to him."

"He will," said Sally with a grim smile.

Molly's office was empty. Greg sagged into a chair, now officially knackered. Sally pulled a tissue out of the box on the desk and handed it to him. "Bleed on that. I'll be back in a moment."

She returned two minutes later with Molly.

"...Thanks for this. He got a bit knocked about, and is on the verge of refusing treatment. Any chance of assistance?"

"Sure. Have you done an evidence sweep?"

"Nope." Greg turned towards the voices. "This one," he said, indicating Sally, "was keener to get me bundled off and seen to."

Molly pushed her chair opposite Greg and sat down. She pulled a pair of purple gloves from the box and snapped them on. "If you grab an evidence kit from next door, you can do a trace sweep before I start cleaning up that cut."

"Sure."

Molly guided Greg's jaw to the side. The graze glistened from the corner of his mouth to just below his eyebrow. "That's a beauty. What happened?"

“Getting up close and personal with a serial attacker before Sally became victim number nine.”

“And you had a tussle with him in the car park. "

"Something like that," added Sally as she returned with the kit.

“Hmm, I see.” Molly traced her fingers across the rest of Greg's face and over his skull. “Did he catch your skull?”

"Nope, but he did try to give his ribs a kicking." Greg shot a half-hearted glare at Sally.

“I can speak for myself, you know.” The women swapped grins over his head.

“Very aware of that, sir, but you also have a tendency to downplay your injuries. If that sod's hurt you, the more evidence we've got the better. Now let's get these photos done."

Greg remained still while they worked around him. Once everything was recorded, he slumped back in the chair.

“I’ll be in touch tomorrow morning with my report, Sally."

"Cheers. Sir, I'll drop these at the lab and get started on the paperwork. You OK to get home?"

“Provided that Security doesn’t clamp my car."

“I’ll speak to them on the way out. And if you're in a moment before ten thirty tomorrow, I'll report you to Occ Health, Sir." Greg gave her a weak smile.

"The same goes for you. You showed serious guts tonight, Sally."

“Where you lead, I follow, mostly. G'night."  
“G’night."

Molly ripped open the antiseptic wipe. "This will sting a bit," she warned.

"Don't worry, I'm a big boy." Molly's eyebrows quivered.

"That's what they all say." She angled his head down. Greg diverted his eyes so that he wasn't directly staring down her shirt. Nice view and all that, but hardly the time or the place. She began sweeping the dirt away from the cut.

“Bugger," he exclaimed.

“I did try to warn you. Now hold still, I'm nearly finished." She binned the wipe and then reached for an aerosol. "A plaster isn't going to fit easily on this, so I'll give you a spray dressing instead. Close your eyes please."

Greg felt her fingers shield his brow as she sprayed the dressing in place. It stung briefly then tightened into an extra layer of skin. “All done." Her fingers brushed over the whole area. "That dressing will dissolve naturally over the next few days."

"Cheers." when he opened his eyes, he was disappointed to discover that she was on the other side of the room, throwing the soiled gloves and wipes into the hazmat bin. “You should treat the living more often. You’ve got a good bedside manner." 

Her smile seemed a fraction too quick. “The dead don't complain when you keep them waiting." Or ask you to keep impossible secrets, she thought, but it was good to see a smile on Greg's face. She hadn't seen him in ages.

“I hope I haven't delayed your departure."

"Not particularly. I'd just about finished when you two appeared. We appear to be going through a quieter period." 

"Well, I won't keep you any longer.” He stood slowly, trying to hide the wince. Molly noticed all the same. She pulled open a drawer. “Right, enough of the hero. Shirt off, if you please."

“And you haven't even bought me dinner," he quipped. Molly smiled in spite of herself.

“Perhaps after I've checked your ribs. Now take your shirt off."

He had undressed in more pleasant surroundings, he thought, as he slid the shirt off. Thank God he'd put on a clean vest.  
"Good. Breathe in. And out. And again." he tried to ignore her proximity until her hands ran down his sides and he jumped. "Hmm. You might have cracked something on the left. Let me see." 

"My lucky night." Molly shot him a bemused look.

“Are you always this flirtatious in a hospital environment?"

“Only when I've got a suitable audience." He did as requested. Molly took two photos of the darkening skin at the base of his ribs, and then applied a tight adhesive patch to it. “The bruising's still developing. Get the police surgeon to look at it tomorrow. I'll send my images to Sally with my paperwork."

“And here was me thinking you were keeping it for your personal records."

"Plenty of more gruesome sights that that around here." Hell, what did she sound like? “Got any tablets at home?"

“Ibuprofen, I think."

"When did you last eat?”

"Half eleven this morning. I've been on coffee ever since."

"When you remember to eat, take some painkillers as well." Greg spotted his chance and went for it.

“Any chance of supervising my medication personally?" She blinked, and tried to maintain her professional persona.

"I'm not supposed to fraternise with patients."

“I’m not your patient really. Just a duffed up copper who wandered in, in search of assistance."

Molly considered the offer briefly. “OK, if only to ensure that you do take some appropriate pain relief. Where are you thinking of?"

“The Red Fort. It’s a curry house about five minutes away in the car. I'll drop you home later on the way back if you like. I assume I am OK to drive."

"With appropriate supervision.” She shrugged off her white coat and hung it on the rack near the door. "I'll just be a moment." She headed out towards the locker room.

Sally texted him.

All sorted this end. Evidence booked in and secured.Suspect booked in also. Debriefing with the Super at eleven. SD

Good to hear. All patched up. See you tomorrow. GL

Molly hovered in the doorway as he pocketed his phone. All loose, freshly-brushed hair and a suggestion of perfume. It had been worth the wound just to see her like this, he thought...


End file.
